


Emet-Selch's Beachside Resort

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Series: Castaway WoL AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: -ish?, Alternate Universe, Beach shenanigans, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Selectively Mute Main Character, creation magic shenanigans, spoilers for emet's true name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: Emet-Selch doesn't really take this whole "stranded on a deserted island" thing seriously.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Castaway WoL AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777039
Kudos: 15





	Emet-Selch's Beachside Resort

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a collaborative series of fanfics and gposes written on tumblr by multiple other people with their own Warriors of Light. Most content can be found [here](https://ancientechos.tumblr.com/tagged/castaway-au) and [here](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/castaway+warriors). The premise is that somehow all these WoLs got stuck on a deserted island. For funsies.

She supposes, all in all, this _could_ be worse.

Whilst Arianna has, admittedly, not a single idea of where they could possibly be...at least the sopping wet heaviness of her robes had been taken care of in a mere second by her companion. With nothing more than a snap of his fingers, Hades had had them as dry and clean as the moment they had first stepped onto the ship.

In fact, it should be achingly simple for them to simply leave altogether; all the Ascian has to do is open a portal, and they could be off. Though there is also the question of the others, come to think of it...

Blinking rapidly, she brushes a hand through her now very soft and somewhat more curly than usual hair as she glances up and down the island. All she can see is sandy beach, and green foliage and trees further in. There doesn’t seem to be sign of anyone else...not to mention the ship they’d been on.

“Well, this was unexpected,” Hades murmurs beside her, “but I suppose this is where our _vacation_ is.” The stare Arianna gives him is somewhat aghast; he responds with a wicked smirk. “Something wrong? This _is_ a beach...perfect for a _vacation_.”

“Th-this isn’t where we...” Before she can finish, the Ascian has already snapped his fingers. A few feet away, a set of two colourful beach chairs appears, separated by a hefty outdoor umbrella to stave off the beating of the sun. When the hyuran woman has finished gawping at the beach equipment to turn her gaze back to Hades, she stumbles back with a blush, spinning away. Apparently he’s chosen to sport himself with a pair of dark swim trunks...and nothing else. Whilst this isn’t actually something she _hasn’t_ seen before --

“I-I don’t think this is the t-time or the p-place to _relax_ ,” she protests, brushing a hand through her dark hair again as she finally turns back to him. Of course he’s already reclining in his chair, stretched out languidly as if he’s on the coast of Costa del Sol. If it weren’t for the utter lack of any civilisation nearby, it might as well have been.

“Whatever do you mean? I for one think this place is _perfect_.” Another snap of his fingers, and Arianna suddenly finds herself feeling rather drafty -- now clad in nothing but a two-piece black bikini. Flushing, she immediately crosses her arms over her chest, sending the man her best approximation of a glare as he sips at his newly-conjured glass of iced lemonade, complete with a small slice of lemon balancing on the rim.

“What? Wrong colour?” he asks far too pleasantly, snapping his fingers yet another time. The bikini is now coloured dark red, a similar shade to the one on her robes. While this is, in fact, a preferable colour, that is besides the point.

“If you really are going to be this way,” she says carefully, “the least you could do is give me a one-piece.”

The Ascian waves a hand carelessly.

“No one else is going to see you like this. And if they do, well...” He trails off with soft laughter that somehow doesn’t sound especially amused. He snaps his fingers; a pair of dark-rimmed sunglasses appears on his face, along with a wide-brimmed sunhat upon Arianna’s head, with a large red bow.

Feeling somewhat resigned, Arianna casts one final look up and down the beach. Still no sign of anyone else.

With a sigh, she supposes that she may as well _enjoy_ herself, as he so frequently asks of her. Perching on the other chair, it’s a moment before she grows comfortable enough to lean back, but finally she does so, hands folded neatly over her stomach.

“Perfect.” Hades grins at her widely from beneath his sunglasses. Arianna’s lips twist -- as she tries not to smile -- before she lets out another sigh.

“Might I at least have a book?”

“What is it you desire, my love?”

“...Surprise me?”

“Hmm...” Golden eyes close in thought. A few moments later, he snaps his fingers, and a book appears on Arianna’s lap. There’s no title on it -- neither the front cover nor its spine. Dark eyebrows lift in surprise, though she nonetheless opens it to the first page -- which also has no title. Her eyes narrow slightly as she glances toward her companion. He simply sips at his drink with feigned innocence.

“...What is it?”

“You _did_ ask me to surprise you. I suppose you’ll have to read to find out~.”

Of course. With a final world-weary sigh, the woman props the book against her thighs and flips to the next page, beginning to read.


End file.
